


【闲萍】【闲萍衍生】【明李】换qī（完结炮）

by DUNDUANG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG
Summary: 换qi文学最后一炮本篇cp为闲萍
Relationships: 闲萍
Kudos: 6





	【闲萍】【闲萍衍生】【明李】换qī（完结炮）

范闲醒的时候，陈萍萍还在自己怀里睡着。  
陈萍萍睡觉喜欢往恋人怀里钻，他骨架比范闲小，这样一缩，更显出两个人的体型差。范闲看着恋人安稳的睡颜，心里痒丝丝的，本想去亲两下，但想到之前的事情，只能心虚地舔了舔嘴唇。  
他知道自己做得实在不对，想着要来给陈萍萍道个歉。想到这，他轻手轻脚地起来，给恋人盖好被子，洗漱好之后把恋人喊起来：“萍萍，起床了。”  
“唔…范闲…”陈萍萍在范闲起来的时候就迷迷糊糊地醒了，就是不想起来。说实话，没人会像范闲一样时时照顾着陈萍萍，连在床上范闲都不敢让他疼一下，所以那个外人就别说了。那件事来来回回折腾完之后，范闲帮陈萍萍洗干净，俩人躺床上没一会就都睡着了，陈萍萍更是睡到现在都觉得不够。  
刚刚醒过来的恋人声音还有些哑：“不想起……”说完，握着范闲的手又闭上了眼。范闲无奈，低头拿鼻尖去蹭恋人的脸颊：“那我们今天还准备去泡温泉呢。”  
听到“泡温泉”三个字，陈萍萍忽然来了精神，两眼放着光：“我们什么时候去！”  
范闲笑开了：“难不成我还不如温泉？”他拿过刚刚在那里凉着的热水递给陈萍萍，“先喝点水润润嗓子。”  
陈萍萍喝了一口说：“那是因为是和你一起去啊。”恋人无心却真实的回答让范闲心里面更不好受，他有些局促地坐到床边，想着要怎么开口。  
陈萍萍装作没看见范闲思虑过度的样子，起床开始穿衣服。洗漱好之后，他透过镜子看到范闲还是那副样子，觉得好笑，便有意说：“我们早饭要不要和他们一起吃？”  
“他们退过了！今天就我们两个！”范闲猛地站起来，急急地冲着陈萍萍喊。看到恋人扑哧一声笑出来，范闲才意识到自己的失态。他挠了挠头，试探性地说：“我就是和你说一下，今天就我们两个。”  
陈萍萍走过去，他和范闲身高相当，直视着范闲的眼睛：“其实我不说，你也懂我的意思，对吧。”  
范闲了然，搂着恋人的腰，贴上恋人的嘴唇。他们的吻通常都说是温柔的，温柔里带着无尽的缠绵。范闲喜欢捧着陈萍萍的脸，陈萍萍喜欢勾着范闲的脖子。范闲喜欢引导着陈萍萍，让他慢慢放开，乖乖地伸出舌头去邀请范闲。陈萍萍也乐于被引导，但也会主动地去寻范闲。他们的吻就是吻，两个人都投入地交缠在一起。范闲感觉到恋人呼吸开始变得不稳的时候，就直接分开，不会过多沉迷。他可不想把恋人憋坏了。分开之后，陈萍萍喘着气，唇瓣亮晶晶的。他看着范闲一脸意犹未尽的模样，心里也感觉没有尽兴，勾着脖子主动吻了上去。  
两个人根本舍不得分开，直到感觉到陈萍萍被亲得有点红肿的嘴唇，范闲才恋恋不舍地放开，把下巴搁在恋人肩上在他耳边道：“我们收拾一下东西下去退房？”  
“好。早饭就在外面吃吧。”  
“嗯。”  
—————  
到温泉的时候已经是下午了。登记好之后，范闲带陈萍萍去更衣间。“待会直接去温泉就行了，今天人少。”陈萍萍脱着衣服，范闲边收拾边说。  
“那要来点清酒吧，就像日本的那种。”  
“唔、这个我去问问，你先去泡。”  
陈萍萍点点头，在范闲嘴角亲了一下，留了恋人在那里一个人傻笑。  
——————  
“萍萍，清酒来了。”温泉暖和，陈萍萍被热气蒸得昏昏欲睡，听到范闲的声音，拿掉头上的小毛巾就过去要酒喝。“先别喝，先喝点水，你泡了这么一会要补点水。”范闲知道陈萍萍会反驳，还没等他说话就先喝了一口，捏着恋人的下巴就吻了下去。  
说是喝水，有一大半都顺着陈萍萍嘴角流下来，被范闲一点点舔了去。  
“嗯…想喝酒…范闲…”陈萍萍佯装迷糊，软了身子贴着范闲。  
范闲伸手抱住软乎乎的小兔子：“我来喂你喝。”说完，拿过一旁的酒瓶，连酒杯都不用就往嘴里一倒，急不可耐地封住了恋人的嘴唇。  
酒精是催情的好东西，这话一点也不假。一吻结束，范闲含着恋人的耳垂这么想。他们都没穿衣服，只在腰间围了一个毛巾，两个人都有反应的地方抵在一起，范闲稍微挺腰顶了一下，恋人便颤着呼吸抖一下：“你…你别…你快点…唔…”  
“萍萍，这种事情急不得啊。”范闲隔着毛巾握住陈萍萍的性器，游刃有余地上下动作，还不忘捏几下手感颇好的臀瓣。  
“呜…范、范闲…去…去床上…好不好…”陈萍萍被范闲逗得红了眼圈，他真的快站不住了，泡了这一会也没怎么动，现在只想着让范闲快点给他。  
“好，听你的。”范闲打横抱起恋人，走到床边，轻轻把人放躺在床上，自己压上去。  
陈萍萍敏感点很多，耳垂、脖子、锁骨全都是敏感点，偏偏范闲每次做都要把这些地方都亲一遍。年轻人扣住恋人的手，细细地留下自己的痕迹，然后在扩张好的地方慢慢埋进去，在高潮的一瞬间吻去恋人眼角的泪水。  
“清酒好喝吗？”情事过后，范闲搂着陈萍萍泡在温泉里。  
“好喝。”萍萍兔高兴，笑得露出了兔牙。


End file.
